


Sharp

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Breast Play, Other, breast slapping, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jody has a game in mind, and her partner is happy to help.





	Sharp

“Not the cuffs,” Jody says. 

In her job, shirt sleeves ride up, and she wears tees when she’s off duty, and the cuffs will leave marks she doesn’t want to explain.

They find a couple of silk scarves she got as a birthday present from the girls a couple of years back, and Jody blushes a little at the use she’s finding for them now, but they do the job.

One set tie her wrists to the headboard, the other bind her ankles together and, once she’s straddled, she’s going nowhere.

She looks up, eager, a little breathless, and nods, and waits for the first hit.

It’s tentative, testing, but she feels it all the same, like somebody’s pinging an elastic band against her skin.

“Okay, harder,” she says. 

The next one is; it’s sharp, like being whacked with a ruler, and she whines at the hot tingle in her flesh, but before she can even recover, her right boob is next, whacked hard enough to make it jiggle.

And they’re off. She yelps and tugs and pants at the flurry of slaps, her breasts getting bounced back and forth like balls at Wimbledon, and the pain makes them feel swollen and so fucking tender she could cry.

Fingers dig in deep then, squashing her boobs together, finding the sorest parts and she cries out, tugs hard on the scarf holding her helpless, but there’s no give, and those same fingers find her nipples and pinch and it’s just too much.

“Alaska,” she screams, “Alaska!”

Just like that, those hands pull away. When they return, she flinches, but they’re holding an ice cold flannel that gets stroked gently over her aching flesh.

She pants in relief as the cloth gets draped over her tits, and the scarves around her wrists and ankles are undone.

For a while, she’s too sore to do much more than lie there, wincing at the pain but relishing a little as it slowly settles into a dull ache she’ll feel tomorrow.

When she’s ready, she shifts them, and clambers on top, grinning down. 

She guides those eager hands back up to her breasts, puts them where she wants, and then bends down for a kiss.


End file.
